Une nouvelle année commence
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Kise et Kasamatsu passe le réveillon du nouvel an en famille.


Bonne année 2017 à tous ;)  
Un petit OS pour fêter cette nouvelle année, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki (sauf mon OC)

* * *

Kise attrapa Yumi sous les bras et la souleva. La petite fille était parfois très turbulente, surtout lorsqu'elle était excitée. Ses mèche noirs retombèrent devant ses yeux et elle soupira, elle allait devoir être sage pendant que ses parents terminaient de préparer la soirée.

Quelques années plus tôt, Kise et Kasamatsu s'était battu avec les administrations pour adopter. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de s'occuper d'un enfant, mais les familles à parents homosexuels étant assez mal vu au Japon, il n'avait pas été facile d'avoir l'accès à l'adoption. Et lorsqu'enfin ils avaient eu les papiers d'adoptions, ils s'étaient rendu dans un orphelinat et la petite Yumi, qui n'avaient alors qu'un an, les avaient tout de suite charmés. Les deux hommes l'élevaient depuis avec beaucoup d'amour, et la petite fille était heureuse.

Ce soir, c'était le réveillon du nouvel an, et puis quelques jours s'était l'effervescence à la maison pour préparer l'arrivée de la nouvelle année. Profitant de quelques jours de repos, Kise et Kasamatsu avaient fais un grand ménage dans la maison. Tout avait été lavé de fond en comble, les affaires triées et ils avaient cuisinés beaucoup de plats qui étaient maintenant dans le frigo ou le congélateur. Le tout en prévision du début de l'année.

Kise reposa la petite sur le canapé et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-Sois sage Yumi, ce sera bientôt prêt.

La petite fit une moue boudeuse et prit sa console de jeux pour patienter. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Kise et il rejoignit son homme dans la cuisine. Il l'enlaça par derrière et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Ryota, au lieu de me câliner aide-moi à finir le repas.

-Ose dire que tu n'aimes pas ça Yukio, le provoqua le blond.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de l'ancien capitaine de Kaijou, et il se retourna pour faire face à son cadet.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, tu le sais.

-Détend-toi Yukio.

Kise l'embrassa tendrement, et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Le baiser resta chaste, et le blond le lâcha juste après pour l'aider à préparer le repas. Cette année, ils avaient choisis de préparer des nouilles maisons pour le traditionnel toshikoshi, et par conséquent il leur fallut un long moment pour faire le bouillon de nouilles.

Pendant que le repas finalement presque prêt était en train de cuire, Kise mit la table avec une belle vaisselle en céramique pour l'occasion, et décora ensuite la table. Il appela leur enfant, et la petite fille posa sa console sur la table basse. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit tandis que son autre papa amenait les nouilles et les servit. En même temps, ils allumèrent la télévision et regardèrent une émission musicale en attendant minuit.

Lorsque les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, ils se souhaitent tous une bonne année les uns les autres, avant de se lever et mettre leurs vestes et leurs chaussures. La petite famille marcha dans l'air froid de l'hiver, écharpe bien serrées autour du cou et les mains dans les gants. Le temple n'était pas très loin, et ils s'y rendirent tous ensemble pour la traditionnelle première visite de l'année.

Ils durent faire un peu la queue, avant de pouvoir entrer dans le temple. Ils firent leur première prière de l'année et prirent leur prédiction pour l'année à venir. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, et aussitôt Kasamatsu alla coucher sa fille pendant que son amant s'occupait de débarrasser la table et la nettoyer. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ensuite dans leur chambre et se glissèrent sous la couette.

-Bonne nuit Yukio.

-Bonne nuit Ryota.

Kise l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dormir. Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent tôt et prirent leur petit-déjeuner avec leur fille. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, et la lumière de la lune ne traversait pas les rideaux. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, Yumi aida ses parents à débarrasser, puis ils ouvrirent les rideaux du balcon. Dehors, le ciel noir commençait à bleuir. Le levé du soleil n'était pas loin. La petite famille le regarda, installée confortablement dans les fauteuils du salon.

Dès la fin de matinée, l'agitation reviendrait avec les vœux de bonnes années pour le reste de leurs familles, ainsi que leurs amis. Mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient tous ensemble d'un moment de calme en famille.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


End file.
